Autour du Démon
by Juste D
Summary: 2x21. Elena et Jérémy ont enterré Jenna et John. Damon s'est fait mordre par Tyler mais n'en a rien dit à personne. Il montre juste sa blessure à son frère avant de s'éclipser, souhaitant être seul et ne pas inquiéter Elena. Le lendemain, il reverra Elena pour lui faire ses adieux. Mais qu'a t il fait de cette dernière nuit ? Les persos de VD ne m'appartiennent pas. For Fun !
1. Chapter 1

Elle émergeait à peine d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

Elle ne rêvait plus depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie.

Elle ne voulait pourtant pas se réveiller, se sentant enfin apaisée, comme en apesanteur, dans ce néant.

Mais elle avait conscience qu'il était entré, qu'il s'était étendu près d'elle et qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

Physiquement.

Sans ouvrir un oeil, elle glissa sur lui afin de reposer sa tête sur son torse nu.

Exactement là où elle aurait du entendre son coeur battre.

Dans sa vie d'avant, entendre le coeur battre de l'homme lui suffisait à rester.

Mais ça, c'était sa vie d'avant.

Avec lui, elle n'avait jamais rien entendu mais elle était toujours là.

Elle soupira d'aise en sentant la douce chaleur de sa peau sur sa joue.


	2. Chapter 2

Toujours sans qu'un mot soit prononcé, il lui prit les hanches et la souleva comme une plume afin qu'elle soit sur lui, mêlant ses jambes aux siennes. Puis il enlaça ses épaules et sa tête de ses bras.

Elle était habituée à ses silences, à ce qu'il se serve sans rien demander.

Mais elle l'avait encore rarement senti aussi doux, ni aussi désespéré.

Ce garçon était taciturne par nature et elle s'en accommodait.

Elle redressa enfin la tête en sentant une odeur étrangère à son corps, émanant du creux de son bras.

Une odeur de fer.

Une odeur de sang.

- Damon... ? commença-t-elle

- Laisse tomber, tu veux ? maugréa-t-il de sa voix la plus grave, l'obligeant à reposer sa tête sur son sein.

Il se mit à jouer doucement avec les longues mèches soyeuses de cheveux bruns.

- Que s'est il passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ? Laisse moi voir s'il te plait... insista-t-elle gentiment.

- Mais c'est rien...

Elle se redressa et découvrit une vilaine morsure violacée au creux de son bras.  
Sa peau, d'ordinaire blafarde, était déchirée et noircie. Son réseau sanguin était visible et le mal semblait s'étendre comme une gangrène, à vue d'oeil, parcourant son avant bras et remontant vers son épaule.

L'odeur lui emplissait si subitement les sens qu'elle eut un premier mouvement de recul.


	3. Chapter 3

Et de 3 !

A vous !

JustD.

- Damon, mais c'est quoi ?! Pourquoi ne cicatrises tu pas ? sa voix montant dans les aigus à cause de la vague de panique qui la submergeait.

- Parce que je ne me remettrai pas de cette morsure... lui répondit-il d'un ton résigné.

- Mais qui t'a mordu ?! A quel jeu sordide as tu encore joué ? Biensûr que tu vas guérir...!

- Non, on ne se remet pas d'une morsure de loup garou... étirant son éternel sourire sarcastique

- Moi, certainement pas, mais toi, tu te remets de tout ! Et... quoi ? un loup garou ?!

Elle s'étendit à nouveau sur lui de tout son long s'appuyant sur ses bras pour le dominer et elle planta son regard d'or dans les yeux liquides et glaciaires du garçon.

Elle lui présenta son cou.

- Bois ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

- Non, tout aussi catégorique.

- Damon, bois ! Tu ne te gènes jamais pour te servir d'habitude ! Alors bois, je t'en prie...

- Ca ne servira à rien cette fois-ci...

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?! Tu t'es déjà fait mordre par un loup auparavant ?

- Non, puisqu'on n'y survit pas ! cracha-t-il. Rose est morte de cette morsure ! Pourquoi moi, j'aurais encore le culot d'en réchapper ?!

Il se dégagea de son étreinte, se retrouvant assis, les jambes étendues, sur le lit défait.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, s'accrochant à son cou, posant la tête sur son épaule, changeant de tactique. Elle se dit qu'il verrait peut être enfin ses sentiments pour lui, même s'il ne s'agissait que de sentiments d'humaine.

Elle se laissa un instant pour reprendre contenance.

- Tu ne sais rien des conséquences de ces morsures...

- Biensur que si ! Plusieurs vampires en sont morts, c'est un fait ! décréta-t-il. Rose y a succombé... lâcha-t-il d'une voix mourante.

- Je sais ton attachement particulier pour Rose...

Il pouffa dédaigneusement mais elle ne fut pas dupe.

Elle se redressa d'un mouvement pour venir s'installer sur lui à califourchon, les genoux repliés sous elle. Il ne broncha pas, tournant la tête vers sa gauche, lui signifiant qu'elle ne pesait pas bien lourd pour lui.

- … mais tu l'as tuée avant qu'elle ne soit emportée par sa blessure ! continua-t-elle malgré tout. Les êtres qui en sont morts étaient d'une autre époque ! Tu ne sais rien des capacités des vampires d'aujourd'hui, de ce que peut endurer Stefan, de ce que toi tu peux encaisser..."

Il la regarda enfin dans les yeux. il la vit pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était installé dans son lit. Le bleu acier de ses iris sembla se noyer. Il replaça délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Damon chéri, bois... je te le demande. Que risques-tu à...

Il l'enlaça violemment, l'empêchant de continuer, la serrant à l'étouffer, avant de lover son nez au creux de son cou.

Il la respira de son sens olfactif surdéveloppé.


	4. Chapter 4

Il se souvint soudain du tout premier attrait qu'il avait éprouvé pour cette fille.

L'odeur de son sang.

Il aurait été prêt à se damner - si ce n'était déjà fait - pour le posséder, pour la posséder, si elle avait manifesté la moindre résistance. Mais à l'époque, elle était détruite et lui était dans la pleine force de son pouvoir et de sa maîtrise.

Il s'était servi d'elle, s'était abreuvé d'elle à outrance jusqu'à s'apercevoir qu'il ne lui était pas nécessaire de la contraindre. Elle était consentante.  
Elle s'était reconstruite dans ce drôle d'amour.

Puis Elena était passée par là.

Katherine avait ressurgit et l'avait une nouvelle fois dévasté à sa manière bien personnelle.

Mais il l'avait toujours gardée, elle, près de lui ou jamais très loin. Elle était également toujours restée volontairement à portée de canines.

Cette nuit était sans aucun doute l'une des pires de sa longue vie. Sans doute parce qu'il savait que c'était certainement la dernière.

Et seule cette fille était là, vraiment, pour lui.

Il était a priori le cadet des soucis de Katherine. Et il n'avait pas souhaité informer Elena de sa morsure. Seul Stefan avait aperçu sa blessure avant qu'il ne file après la mise en terre de Jenna. La seule jeune fille dont il était éperdument amoureux n'était pas là ce soir. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité lui infliger ça... La protéger était sa mission, faute de pouvoir l'aimer aux yeux du monde.

Elle était toujours contre lui, tout deux immobiles dans leur étreinte. Elle était habituée à ces grands moments silencieux et figés qu'il lui faisait vivre et qui était propres à sa nature.

Il réalisa que cette fille était davantage qu'un garde-manger à ses yeux. Qu'elle méritait mieux.

Damon inspira, ferma les yeux et ne résista pas davantage.

Il entrouvrit la mâchoire.

La peau fine et blanche céda une nouvelle fois. Elle tressaillit.


	5. Chapter 5

Il resserra encore son étreinte et ils roulèrent dans un même mouvement, entremêlant leurs membres et partageant la chaleur de leurs ventres.

Elle soupira sans bruit.

Il sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer dangereusement, alors que le liquide tiède coulait dans sa gorge, lui réchauffant encore le torse et les entrailles.

Il perdait la mesure.

Il ne pouvait plus entendre sa raison qui lui hurlait pourtant de s'arrêter.

Ni son coeur à elle, qui tressautait à pomper de plus en plus de vide.

Il la perdait. Il en était conscient.  
Elle méritait tellement mieux.

Mais si elle avait raison ?

Si l'ingéniosité du sang humain était plus forte que la nocivité du poison lupin ?

Si cette fille très ordinaire était toute puissante face au loup ?

Avait-il seulement le droit de vérifier ainsi la véracité de sa théorie en lui ôtant aussi aisément la vie ?

Il ouvrit la bouche en même temps qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Il était comme à bout de souffle, au bord de la nausée.


	6. Chapter 6

Il s'était redressé, la tenant toujours étroitement contre lui.

Sa tête reposait sur son épaule, ses cheveux longs et en désordre s'étalaient sur son dos laiteux.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains fraîches, dégageant quelques mèches.

Elle avait les yeux clos, les lèvres d'un mauve pâle.

- Non, non... murmura-t-il.

Il chercha son pouls dans son cou d'un geste précipité et impatient. Ses canines laissaient deux petits trous béants qui saignaient encore légèrement.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de la toucher pour entendre que son coeur ne produisait plus ce battement régulier, si précieux à ses yeux.

- S'il te plaît, reviens... chuchota-t-il, posant son front contre celui de la fille, fermant les yeux, comme si cela donnait une force suprême à sa prière...

Il lui embrassa doucement le visage et les lèvres, comme pour lui rendre un peu de la chaleur de son souffle, retrouvée grâce à elle.

Ses yeux ne s'ouvraient pas.

Le chant de son coeur ne reprenait pas.

Son corps restait inerte entre ses bras.

Sans la lâcher, il jeta un regard à sa blessure insidieuse au creux de son bras. Jusqu'à tout à l'heure, elle lui procurait une douleur vive et lancinante, comme la sensation d'un fluide étranger et bouillant parcourant tout son corps, comme la course effrénée du grand quadrupède.

Il étendit son bras dans un rai du jour levant. Le réseau sombre s'était sensiblement estompé. La morsure commençait sa soupçonna que les quelques boursouflures de son épiderme resteraient son seul souvenir de cette attaque dans sa chair.

Le souvenir visible à jamais du sacrifice de cette petite humaine ordinaire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Voila le dernier chapitre...**

**C'était le tout premier OS que j'écrivais sur VD, touchée par cette fin de saison mémorable ! :)**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu...**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**JustD.**

**o-o-o**

Le jour était naissant que Stefan trouva son frère torse nu, avec le même pantalon noir de la veille, ses cheveux noirs corbeau encore plus hirsutes que d'habitude, assis dans le grand canapé du salon, plongé dans la pénombre. Il tenait cette fille qu'il lui avait vue fréquenter, comme un petit enfant tient son poupon.

Ils avaient encore dû jouer ensemble à un de leurs jeux violents et dangereux dont Damon ne se lassait jamais avec les filles. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de la couvrir, étant vêtue que de ses sous vêtements.

Stefan distingua des trainées rouge sombre dans le dos de la fille. Son frère avait replié son bras autour de sa nuque, tenant son visage contre son cou, les bras de la fille restaient le long de son corps, ses mains tournées bizarrement vers l'extérieur. Il devait patienter qu'elle reprenne conscience, comme à chaque fois.

Damon ne daigna pas le gratifier d'un regard.

- Comment va ton bras, Damon ? demanda le garçon blond

- Bien... je vais bien... maugréa-t-il d'un ton écoeuré.

Stefan fronça les sourcils, prit d'une intuition subite.

En un battement de cil, il était près du canapé, la main sur l'épaule de la fille inerte.

- Damon !...

- Elle voulait que je boive ! commença-t-il à se justifier.

- Elle est morte, Damon ! cria Stefan, faisant un geste pour lui prendre la fille

- Pas depuis longtemps ! voulant la garder pour lui. Peut être que tu peux... ?

- Tu rigoles ?! Je vais m'en occuper, tu n'es pas en état... se radoucissant.

Damon posa sa tête en arrière sur le dossier, lâchant son étreinte autour du corps inerte, fermant les yeux, résigné.

Quand il ouvrit des yeux humides la seconde suivante, la fille et son frère avaient disparu.

l'élancement avait repris au creux de son bras... le compte à rebours n'avait été que ralenti et reprenait de plus belle...


End file.
